Falling for an ice mage
by kikkibunny
Summary: Lucy is in-love with a certain ice mage, they share a night of passion but Lucy believes he loves Juvia and see's it as nothing but a mistake. Can he prove her wrong? ONE-SHOT, Slight Gruvia.


**Characters may be OOC, if they are I am sorry.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure how it happened, well she knew how but she didn't know HOW if that made sense. Fairy Tail had thrown a party last night for Gray and Juvia's relationship, they decided to make it public, it was a blast people dancing laughing and drinking of course. Lucy was thrilled for her two friends finally getting together, it was her who pushed Gray to admit his feelings and it was her who told him to grow a pair and ask Juvia to be his girlfriend before she slips away into another man's arms, although Juvia wouldn't but still it gave him the motivation. The party was amazing and Gray full on made out with a bright red Juvia in front of everyone, but poor Lyon wasn't thrilled at all over the news. 

Lucy watched Lyon all night talking to Mira, he looked so lost and sad and nervous. Lucy decided to cheer him up and joined him at the bar, the two ended up drinking different concoctions Mira gave them. They were having so much fun and then one thing led to another, next thing Lucy knew-it was morning and she was in Lyon's bed at a hotel he was staying in completely nude while her head pounded. She wasn't angry or ashamed of it, more like sad, she harboured feelings for the Ice mage but he was always so focused on Juvia that she didn't even bother not when she knew she didn't have a chance. Lucy wasn't stupid she knew it was nothing, he loved Juvia and that was that so she left before he woke up leaving a note of apology for last night and saying she didn't blame him if he avoided her and that she knew it was a mistake and hopefully they could still be at least friends. 

So now here was Lucy sitting on a park bench looking out the scenery with sad eyes as she tried to remember the night of lust she shared with the man that plagued her thoughts. Some of it was still hazy but enough to put the puzzle together, she couldn't face the guild knowing Mira would try matchmaking her and if others had seen her leave with Lyon then they would start questioning her and she couldn't deal with that not while her heart was still acing because he could never love her, the weak blonde celestial mage from Fairy Tail. Lucy knew she wasn't really weak but she wasn't as strong as Natsu or gray, so in some people's eyes she was weak and just some eye-candy. Sighing as she stood up she made her way to her house, her mind still hovering over his smile and laugh, the way his eyes lit up when he laughed or the way his hands felt holding her, shaking those thoughts away, she wouldn't do this to herself not while she was in public. 

Lucy was nearly home when the sound of running footsteps drew close to her and some-one shouting her name, she'd know that voice anywhere. She wiped her face on impulse, she didn't even realise she was crying making sure the tears where gone she turned around and watched as the silver haired ice mage slowed down his running until he stood only a few feet in front of her. **_"Lyon?"_** she said in a whisper, not fully believing he was standing in front of her **_"what are you doing here"_** she questioned as he caught his breath **_"looking...for...you"_** he said between each deep breath. Now she was confused **_"why though? look if it's about last night then its fine Lyon, really it doesn't matter" _** she lied, trying to keep calm **_"it's not fine" _**he said reaching for her but she flinched and he dropped his hand to his side. **_"I have to go Lyon"_** she said quickly and turned away, trying to hide her tears, she didn't get far before two chilled and strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into an embrace **_"will you just stop for a moment, geez you're as bad as Gray, always jumping to conclusions"_** he said, she wriggled a bit, but no avail he wasn't letting go anytime soon. 

**_"It wasn't a mistake, for me it wasn't"_** he said in a hushed voice, Lucy stilled at that not believing what she had heard **_"what?"_** she said in a whisper **_"it wasn't a mistake, I don't regret anything, I like you Lucy a lot and I have for a while now"_** he said hugging her tighter. **_"But Juv-"_** she said but he cut her off **_"I stopped liking Juvia a while ago, I realised that I only admired her, I never really loved her, but you Lucy stood by both me and Gray, you listened to every word I spoke and you gave me advice every time, I realised that it was you who I cared for"_** he admitted, **_"but at the party"_** she said **_"I was upset because Gray got his girl before I could even get mine, I also thought you had no interest in me, but then you came along and cheered me up and I am sorry for just jumping straight into bed with you, I wasn't even really drunk, I know it was wrong to take advantage of you but you, well your Lucy the beautiful golden blonde that men would die for just to talk to you"_** he said. Saying Lucy was shocked was an understatement, she was completely stunned, he let her go and gentle spun her around so he was facing her and wiped her tears away gently**_ "I don't want anyone else but you Lucy, so will you give me a chance, will you be my girlfriend?"_** he asked, his gaze never leaving hers **_"Lyon"_** Lucy said before wrapping her arms around his neck **_"of course I will, that was never really a question" _** she said before she kissed him. 

Lyon snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him, he pulled away for a bit, his eyes clouded with lust **_"now my beautiful blonde lets continue off from last night but this time with no alcohol"_** he said before letting her go and grabbing her hand pulling her to her apartment. Lucy couldn't be happier, she had a chance with the man she loved and she'd be damned if she let him go, **_"hey Lucy, one more thing"_** Lyon said as he shut the door behind them, she tilted her head in curiosity **_"I love you"_** he whispered.

* * *

**And my Lycy (Lyon x Lucy) one-shot is done :D hope you liked it.**

**Kikkibunny.**

**P.S. I won't be able to write anything at the moment my half-yearly exams are on this week and next week so studying it is (I hate studying). I have already though started another story.**


End file.
